C l a i r d e L u n e
by xEasyBreezy
Summary: A series of romantic moments, set within a Ninjago Roleplay! **WARNING** ZanexOC, ColexOC, OCxOC, KaixOC If you don't like, don't read!
1. C l a i r d e L u n e

e

An evergreen forest was layered with a cold white blanket; the scene a winter wonderland. Black paved sidewalks winded underneath the snowy canopy, snow piled along the benches. A cold breeze shook the leaves of a pine, making the small critters hidden within it stir. A woman sat on a wooden bench, arms crossed to hide from the biting cold. She was staring down, black bangs hiding her eyes. The frost had nipped at her nose, making it slightly red. The female was dressed in red, her attire perfect for the festivities in store. She looked off to the side, hues filled thought. A small snowflake gently floated down, landing in her midnight hair. It was followed by others, painting the black walkway specks of white.

A dark clad figure slid onto the bench without her noticing, casually taking a seat next to her. She blinked, hearing the movement but not turning to see. She knew his scent; like fresh mountain air and soap. The male turned his hazel eyes towards her and sighed. He was used to such silence from the female, but was clever enough to work around it. He placed an arm on her shoulders, chuckling when he saw her shiver from his oddly cold touch. She finally turned to face him, blue eyes questioning.

"Yes?"

The male raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"How are you?"

"Cold, and tired."

The male bit his pale lip, a flash of guilt in his eyes. He slowly nodded. The female looked away again, and he frowned.

"Seren, I am sorry I made you wait. I had .. business to tend to"

The female blinked, her face an expressionless void.

"I see.." She murmured.

The male sighed once more, looking off to the side. He placed his gloved hand in his pocket, his hand closing around the small item in it. He turned to her again and cupped her chin, making him face her.

"I am sorry for my absence earlier. It was my fault. How .. can I make it up to you?" He whispered in his low voice, eyes staring into hers. Seren blinked, her cheeks rosy red. She looked down, black lashes covering her blue orbs.

"I understand Zane. There's no need for any apology. You were busy."

Zane smiled and let go of her heart shaped face, resting his hand on hers. Seren turned away, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. The male chuckled and looked at the scenery, admiring its beauty. He looked to his lover once more and gently entwined his hand with hers. The male stood up, leading her to the snow-covered pavement.

"Zane?"

The platinum blonde gave her gentle smile and rested a hand on her waist while holding the other. The two were in waltz position; standing still as flurries of snow graced their way from the heavens. The male spoke softly, his hands ever caring as he held her.

"Shall we dance?" He said, looking down at her.

Seren raised an eyebrow. "There's no music, how would we-?"

Zane grinned. "Follow my lead." The male moved to the right, causing Seren to follow. She matched his movements as he led her in silent dance, looking up at him with a bemused expression. Soon, the two were dancing to their own unheard beat. The male twirled her, and she laughed, music to his ears. Their tempo increased and soon both were laughing, arms wrapped around each other as they danced their way from all the troubles that the world carried and into a this winter paradise.

The male stopped and swiped her off her feet, carrying her bridal style. She yelped, and clung to his black trench coat, eyes wide. Zane smiled and fell back into the snow, breathing deeply and catching his breath. Seren laid in his arms, a sigh escaping her rosy red lips.

"You dance well.." Seren whispered.

Zane chuckled, his hazel eyes to the dark gray sky peaking from the canopy. He reached into his pocket and held a small item in his hand.

Seren looked at him, breathing out a sigh. Sometimes, he could be so distinct, like a puzzle she had to figure out, Android or not.

"Seren.."

Zane sat up, which caused the female to do the same. The blonde male stared at her for several moments, admiring her cold and dark grace. She pried away from his gaze, a blush on her cheeks. The male took her hand and placed a small box in it, letting the hold linger. He watched as her eyes widened, staring at the small black item.

"I was late for a reason. I had needed time to think about this decision." The male stated calmly. Seren slowly nodded, blue eyes locked to his. The male rubbed her pale hand and sighed.

"Will you marry me?"

He flipped the top open revealing a silver ring, encrusted with sapphires and diamonds, in a princess cut style.

Seren blinked, and glanced at the ring, but looked straight back to him. The female bit her red lips, and slowly nodded. She leaned towards him, placing a kiss onto his. The male smiled and let out a nervous laugh, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a laid down hug.

_I think that answer is apparent.._


	2. S h e W a l k s I n B e a u t y

y

Hues of red, orange, brown and purple danced around in a gentle breeze. Maple trees were in full bloom, producing the beautiful splashes of color in a cold November world. A woman walked down a path, clutching the coat around her. Her blonde hair mixed with the afternoon sun, making it glow with a strange warmth. She looked around, admiring the scenery; emerald eyes bright. Soon, she spoke, a single name emitting from her pink lips.

"Cole?"

A male looked up, dark eyes scanning the area. He stood from his sitting position by a tree, spotting the woman a few feet from him. Cole made his way over to her, letting out a sigh.

The female blinked once she saw the male, a smile on her face. "I knew you would be here." She said softly. The male nodded and placed his hands in the pockets of his trench coat, looking to the side.

"Yeah. Hey, Leah? Can we go for a walk? Just for a little while?" He said, looking at her with emotionless eyes.

Leah frowned, feeling concerned for his distant behavior; he never acted like this around her. The blonde haired woman slowly nodded, and linked her arm with his. Cole then began to lead her deeper into the golden forest.

The two walked in silence, dead leaves crunching under their feet the only noise. Leah looked up to her lover, eyebrows furrowed in thought. Cole averted away from her gaze, black orbs staring straight ahead. The woman bit her lip, and she began to panic. _Have I done something wrong? Oh god, please don't be breaking up with me .. _

Cole stopped, his arm still entwined with the woman's. She stumbled to catch her footing, eyes widening.

"Cole? What's wrong?" She asked, looking at the taller man. Cole looked down, his bangs shadowing his expression. He grabbed Leah by the shoulders and pulled her close, his strong arms wrapping around her. The woman stuttered for her words, obviously shocked by this action. He let out a sigh, breathing in her lavender tinted scent.

"Leah." He whispered, his voice hoarse. The female blinked, and slowly responded.

"Yes?"

He pulled away and looked at her, hues filled with intensity.

"I need you. You're everything to me. I want you to be in my life every step we take in the unforgiving world." He ran a finger down her porcelain-toned cheek, soft to the touch. She shivered, a blush spreading to her face. The male leaned closer, their foreheads touching. He placed a small velvet box in her hand, and tightened her grip over it.

"Please … will you marry me?" He breathed.

Leah whimpered, a tear escaping from her eye. Her legs felt weak, but joy coursed through every part of her; an unexplainable warmth that overtook her soul.

"Yes." She whispered, tilting her head upwards and pressing her soft lips to his.


	3. A l w a y s S u m m e r

r

Sunset seeped through the branches of trees, casting golden rays onto multicolored flowers. Darkness danced with daylight in a beautiful evening sky, showing that night would soon overcome the world.

A man made his way up a breezy hill, a basket in hand. He smiled and gazed at the beautiful scenery, his amber eyes filled with complacency. He settled himself onto the evergreen grass, and spread a blanket underneath him self. The male blinked and placed a series of scented candles along the sides, lighting them with a snap of his sun kissed fingers. He sighed and sat back, patiently waiting for the arrival of his lover.

An older male gazed around, his gray eyes easily adjusting to the darkness. The male looked to the sky, seeing that the stars had come out and other couples were gathering on hilltop to watch the Summer Solstice fireworks show. He wasn't here for the display and bright lights; he was here for his love, the one and only hothead known as his soul mate. He chuckled to himself and began to walk up the long slope, only to spot a form sitting on a blanket - with several candles lit up.

"Kai?" He called, seeing the familiar mess of spikey hair

Kai looked up, amber orbs brightening when he saw the male. He stood up and walked over to him; embracing the man in a hug.

"Hey." He murmured, taking in his sweet scent.

The man smiled and rubbed his back, warmth spreading through his body - literally. "Hey yourself. Did you make all of this?" He asked, impressed by the romantic scene in front of him.

Kai nodded, pulling away but still grasping his hand. "All for you Dusk."

Dusk smiled and leaned forward, pressing a sweet kiss on the others lips. The two slowly parted and then made their way to blanket, holding each other close.

All at once a burst of color flew into the sky, the sound loud and echoing in their ears. The fireworks had started.

Dusk watched as the hues of red, orange, green and blue danced above him. His dark eyes reflected the sight, and his own enjoyment of spending this moment with his lover.

Suddenly, a tune flew across his thoughts. Dusk blinked and began to hum softly, nestling himself on the others chest as they layed down. His hum slowly turned into words, his voice light but deep in a way.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.__  
__I want to bathe with you in the sea.__  
__I want to lay like this forever.__  
__Until the sky falls down on me_

Kai looked down at him, his lips curling into a smile. His tan fingers traced over the man face, and into his chestnut hair, admiring every feature of him. He sung along, his voice in a lower pitch.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,__  
__I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry__  
__The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty._

The two then began to sing together, their voices harmonizing in an enchanting duet.

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of__  
__The highest power. In lonely hours. The tears devour you__  
__I want to stand with you on a mountain,_

Together they glided over the lyrics, finally coming to last few lyrics. Kai took a small item out of his pockets, his hands clasped around it. He sung as fireworks sprung into the sky, casting a red and blue light on his expression.

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.__  
__I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need._

…

___I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do_

He grasped the others hand and placed a small box in them. With an intake of breathe, he led the other to open to the box, revealing a ruby incrusted wedding band.

Dusk stared at the item, his cheeks going red. The male sat up, and looked to his partner, who was staring back with endearing eyes.

Dusk had his arms around him in seconds, saying 'yes' over and over again. Kai lips broke into a smile and he finally breathed as the other wrapped him in a hug.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain …_


End file.
